


After The Scarlet

by ScarletxNight



Series: Scarlet [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Betrayal, Friendship, Kidnapping?, Love, M/M, Mafia AU, New Beginning, Revenge, Shootings, Violence, jaebeom not Jaebum, mafia boss jaebeom, scarlet series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: This is the last part and end of the Scarlet series.Jinyoung has once again secured his position and turf as the mafia head of his clan but he feels something creeping up on them...Old ghosts come back to haunt Jinyoung once again. But are they really ghosts?
Relationships: BamBam & Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum & Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB & Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB & Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB & Park Jinyoung, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung & Jackson Wang
Series: Scarlet [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700983
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. One

“Hyung, are you sure you want to do this?” The young man was swinging forth and back on his feet unable to calm down. How could he? His Hyung had just told him to get the next stage of his plans moving, but Youngjae couldn’t shake the dreadful feeling in his chest off. This was insane. “Hyung…” The other man didn’t turn around from his seat by the window, he was moving slower than before, the injuries were still severe even after three months of hospitalization.

“Youngjae-ah, please just do as I said. This is the only way to get back, what was once ours. I won’t let my favorite dongsaeng alone, though. Yien will be landing in less than an hour, he will accompany you in this.” The younger shook his head in disbelief: “Duan Yien? Hyung...you really mean it, huh? I know, he went too far with...trying to kill you, but putting Yien into this is a whole other level. Will you kill him?”

The elder sighed heavily, he truly felt older than 27 at this point. Still, he couldn’t stop now that he had come this far, his strategy was working, their enemy had no clue what was going to come as he thought he had eliminated his biggest threat. Jaebeom. How sad, that he would go down without being the one, who started this game though. A chess piece, a knight thinking of himself as the king. “No, I won’t kill him, if he doesn’t make me, that is. You should know better than that, Youngjae-ah. You know, I really- I didn’t think of him as our enemy from the beginning, but he chose this position, where I had taken mine long before that. It’s too late to go back.”

The younger sighed heavily: “Okay, whatever you say, Hyung. You know we will all follow you until the end of this. It will be good to see Yien again after all these years. I just wish- I really miss Jiaer, you know? How long has he been away now? Over five years… I really miss them, I miss us back then.” Jaebeom nearly flinched at the implication of their family being torn apart in something they were too young to understand back then. A game set by their elders, a game he had to end once and for all.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 years later**

“Hyungnim, we lost a bigger area this time. I told you- we should have taken precautions before any of this happened.” Jackson had thrown the office door open a file in his hands as he strode into the place like it belonged to him. Fuck it, he was still the boss! Jinyoung heaved himself up, feeling way older than 28, but he was stressed, hopeless and so so exhausted. Nothing was going the way he wanted to since some months now, honestly maybe even over a year.

Their already thin lines of men had decreased nearly by a half, Jackson unable to fill the ranks with enough to keep their numbers at all. Jinyoung had started to research, looking into his missing men and their stagnating business corporates, but he was not finding anything. Okay, he had found some fraud and dirty secrets making every single one of them pay with their limbs, bodies and even lives, not caring that the respect he once had earned turned into cold-blooded fear by now. Knives and guns could take care of a lot, but definitely not of the mass they were steadily walking through, the ceiling threatening to collapse over his head anytime soon.

“I don’t know.” It was the most awful thing any leader could say, but Jinyoung couldn’t think of anything else at this point. His veins were full of painkillers and caffeine, enough to keep him going for weeks now. He even ignored the way Jackson had started to call him Hyungnim in a desperate try to keep the facade of their unwavering leader alive. Though, Jinyoung knew better than that. He hadn’t slept well for years now, two years and 3 months to be exact. No matter how much Jinyoung thrived with having power and winning over others, he didn’t bathe in any glory for that one single death he had caused by his own hands, at least back then. Now, he didn’t care about taking lives anymore. Knives finding vital points faster than anyone could react, gushing blood, unmoving bodies.

“Jin-Hyungnim, you should really get some sleep. Nothing good will come out of you overworking your body. We are looking into it, we will find the ones responsible, we will find them, I promise.” Jinyoung smiled at the determination his right-hand man was sending him, but it turned into a heavy sigh, when he leaned back over the files strewn over his wide desk. He was slowly losing his mind, trying to figure out where these well strategized attacks were coming from. This could never be the work of one single person, he was up against a whole group or organization taking him apart at the seems, thread by thread. It started nearly two years ago, Jinyoung still getting used to be back as merely the head of his clan, not the office worker Park Jinyoung, who had a social life and family like any other person.

A Jinyoung, that laughed, did things solely for fun and called in sick to work just to drive down to the beach with his best friend. Jaebeom. The name still gave him a headache, even worse since he was utterly tired and exhausted currently. Four years had not seemed long for him to crack open the Special Forces, wiping out all details and information they had ever collected on any of Jinyoung’s people or his organization. Erased like they never existed. But he had known early, that it was not enough, he still needed to get rid off the one person, who would never stop to hunt him down, the only person, who could have ever gotten close enough to even succeed. At some point, Jinyoung had even wanted him to get closer. To find him, to see his true colors, to see the real Jinyoung.

And exactly this thought was, what had signed Lim Jaebeom’s death sentence. Jinyoung would never admit it, not even with a gun to his head, but he had wavered. Nearly started to enjoy being normal, being a young man from the neighborhood, who had coincidentally met a man, who he got attached to too easily, meeting up and becoming friends, until they were inseparable. It would have been perfect, if it had not all been lies. Everything, that had connected him to that life, to Jaebeom, had been lies. From the fateful meeting in the dark alley to the shy acceptance of Jaebeom’s help. From his carefree laughter to the comfortable nights spent side by side. Lies and tricks.

“I can’t sleep. I can’t, Seun-ah. Even if I tried to, it would be nowhere near restful as I wished. So, I’d rather spend my time being productive.” The older sighed heavily, a fleeting emotion flickered over his face, but Jinyoung was not as quick-witted as usually to recognize guilt and regret, when he saw them on the face of his most trusted person. Jinyoung rubbed his face, closing his eyes for a few seconds, when he heard Jackson stepping out of his office: “Don’t worry, Jinyoung-ah. It will all be over soon.” With a slight click the door closed behind him.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson found new clues and even the hiding place!  
> Sounds too good to be true? Trust is tested and broken.

“We have found a clue, even better, a name!” Jackson had jumped up from his own office compartment as Jinyoung was about to pass him, heading for his office. His sleeves were splattered with blood due to an ‘inconvenience’ he had come across down in the basement. Jinyoung was getting more and more frustrated with time. He had finally gotten his hands on one of the men stalking him for weeks now to get answers he was desperate for by now. He had asked nicely, offered him a generous deal, scolded him friendly, threatened him and everyone he had ever met until he had taken the chair he was sitting on to break more than just his nose. Several punches later, he had realized, that the man was unmoving, probably in a coma or even dead.

He was furious at himself, losing his temper so easily, when he was known for his perfectly trained cold demeanor. He was stressed out. So, when Jackson had jumped up with new information, his eyes had lighted up, nearly running over to get his hands on something useful for once. “You see, the guy you probably just killed now, is not a direct chain, but we found the place he is working for and the factory has changed ownership about two years ago, not just that: companies, office buildings, little shops, they have been all sold to a big foreign company from abroad in less than a month between each.”

“Foreign company? More than suspicious. Who do they belong to? Who are we here talking about?” He couldn’t contain the sliver of hope as Jackson handed him a paper. Jinyoung was staring at a handsome man, maybe in his late twenties or even beginnings of thirty. He was the definition of a ‘flower boy’ with just the right amount of manly aura, gaze hard. “Mark Tuan?” The name doesn’t ring a bell. Who the hell is he, Jackson?” Jackson shook his head: “You wouldn’t know. We had come across many Korean organizations and even the Japanese yakuza at some point, but this guy here” he pointed right onto the picture “He is the eldest son of the Duan family and the head of one of the most vicious Chinese mafia groups out there. They are not known across the border, because people know better than to talk about anyone from the Duan family in China. He is originally from Taiwan and moved to the States ten years ago, his old man retired, so he took over about five years ago.”

“Chinese mafia? What are they doing here and why in our area? Does he take me as a joke?” He laughed hollowly, crumbling the paper with a trembling fist. “Jackson, find out where they are, if they have started to move around my city like parasites, they will have a headquarter, somewhere to meet up...check near the harbor and the more rural areas. An abandoned warehouse, he can fit his people in, an old factory, something like that. If he is really the big bad wolf, you are telling me of, you will find him soon enough. Wolves don’t hide.” Jackson gave him a long look, undecipherable, before he nodded: “I will find him, give me some days.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------

It took five days to locate them in an old warehouse, just at the seams of their town. Jinyoung had given the order to suit up and assemble a group to Jackson. “Nothing bigger than short arms and daggers, no half-automatics or else. Bats, rods the usual are a go. If this goes bad, I don’t want them to use our own weapons against us.” Jackson’s voice was muffled: “Roger, Hyungnim. The first group is already spread, the second one will accompany you to us.” Jinyoung gave an affirmative noise, before he hung up. Jackson sighed, watching the display of his phone go dark. He looked at the blonde man next to him, his face glimmering as the sun was about to set.

“Don’t feel bad, Gaga. You were never asked to choose sides. Jaebeom-ah always trusted you even before all of this. You are doing great.” Jackson let himself me patted on the head, closing his eyes in contentment. He really missed the other’s closeness. His voice was heavy with guilt and regret: “I know, Hyung. It’s not that, you know I would never do anything against Jaebeom, it’s just...it’s been so long, you know? I am not a monster, of course I feel bad luring him into a trap, when I am the only one he actually trusts. Jinyoung is not...well, he is bad, but he has his good sides, you know? He is just so messed up, but any of us would be with a father like that. He just forgot how to be human again.”

The elder sighed heavily, pulling Jackson closer, his face nuzzled into his neck: “I know. I was probably worse, when Tammy...and the kids…” He took a shaky breath, needing a moment to continue “Jiaer, if there is someone, who knows how to make someone human again, it’s Jaebeom. He was not born into this, he is better than all of us and still, he was roped and tied down into this because one greedy man decided, that his family was an eyesore, that they should be getting rid of. He lost everything, but pulled himself together and took others in, who were not as fortunate-” Jackson leaned back against the backrest of the bank, they were sitting on, his own voice hoarse at the memories: “I know, I know better than anyone. He took me in, when no one else would. I owe him everything.”

Mark squeezed him in a half-hug continuing after a while: “Me too, Gaga. He may not have taken me in, but he pulled me out of that dark hole, I had let myself fall into. Got me back on my feet and helped me to regain my place, my family. You remember what he said, when I offered to pay him back?” Jackson chuckled, remembering too well.

_ ‘“Don’t think you can get rid of me that easily, Hyung. I didn’t help you to get some gold and drugs out of it. I did, because I wanted to and if you really want to pay me back, promise me, that you will visit me sometimes. Don’t be a stranger, Mark.”  _ Instead of getting something in return, Jaebeom had even gifted him his life-long friendship.

“Do you think he will kill Jinyoung? I actually thought he- but I don’t know anymore. I had never seen him so broken the way he was after Jinyoung had shot him that night. It was such a close call to wait until Jinyoung was out of sight, before I got Youngjae and BamBam to perform first-aid. Aish, I can’t believe that kid works at the hospital with those chopstick legs...I really missed them. Missed you.”

Mark huffed an amused breath: “Bammie grew up well, indeed. Youngjae just finished his medicine studies, they are saving lives now and look at us...blood on our hands from more than we can count. Maybe these kids will be our redemption...our payback to the world.” Jackson nodded absentmindedly, whispering more to himself: “Maybe Jinyoung can still be saved as well...if it’s Jaebeom.”

The sun was nearly behind the horizon, when Jackson received a single message: “I am here.” He sighed once again, moving away from Mark, who also got up, turning on his earpiece: “Jaebeom-ah, they are here. We will proceed as planned. Will keep you updated.”


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of questions on Jinyoung's side but then again, no time to think.  
> Mark Tuan is just there and he would take any opportunity, that offers itself to him.  
> Things go downhill from there.

Jinyoung was ducked behind a dark car in one of the many rows of them. The vacant warehouse had not been as vacant or even unprepared as he had hoped, crowding them as soon as they had gotten in sight of the building. “Haah…” He tried to breathe out evenly, thick, dark red liquid running down his left arm. The bullet was still stuck, no clean shot. He pulled out his phone, gun in mouth to send another text to Jackson, the sixth since he had arrived. His men were outnumbered, the other group better armed and trained than them, it was a losing battle.

Sadly, Jinyoung was not someone to go down without a fight. He would go till the end, if he had to, surely not up for bargaining or deals of any kind, his pride was too immense for that. “Find him! I know he is still inside the building. If possible, don’t kill him, but if there is no other way: shoot.” The voice was deep, coming from his right, farther away from the wide metal doors than Jinyoung. He could try to flee or…”bang, bang!” shots rang out, the man from before cursing as he ducked behind one of the thick pillars. Jinyoung could make out his face for a mere second: Mark Tuan.

  
  


He ducked and ran farther into the building, his sweaty bangs stuck to his forehead from exhaustion, his body burning up from the loss of blood. Except for the gun wound, he was okay, some scratches and bruises, but nothing too bad. He moved to the next car just in time, when the window over his head exploded with a loud crash, Jinyoung pulled his healthy arm up to shield his eyes as he rolled sideways.

He could feel the wetness on the back of his head as blood dripped down into his neck and collar, making him curse. If he kept on losing more blood, staying conscious would be his biggest issue. He was about to make his next move, when a deafening click resounded not far from him. Jinyoung would recognize the click anytime as he slowly turned his head around.

He was looking into Mark’s face, gun raised to his head, not even ten steps away, a clear view of Jinyoung. Any sane person would have stopped and put his hands up, maybe even letting his own weapon fall, but Jinyoung was not just anyone or even sane in that moment, so he used the movement of his swaying body from the blood loss to whip around and aim his own gun at the man. 

Mark clucked his tongue in distaste at the standoff, they were in now. Jinyoung slowly got up to his feet, ignoring the nauseous dizziness as he aimed unsteadily with one hand, his other arm more pain than limb to him at this point. He was surely at no advantage and would easily die, if the other chose to shoot, but so would he. Jinyoung was a deadshot on a good day, so he would probably be able to wound him severely even in his current state.

“Mark Tuan, good to finally see you. You look even better in person.” Jinyoung tried to keep his breathing steady not wanting to give away how done he actually was. The other smirked at him, shaking his head: “Honestly, I wish I could say the same, but lies won’t bring us far, Jinyoung. So, what are you planning to do now? Why don’t you just give up, hm?”

Jinyoung’s eyes burned with anger as he tried to take a step forward threateningly, not a good decision, his feet wouldn’t keep him upright for long. He watched the other talking lowly, chin tilted down: “Boss, awaiting orders. He won’t make it much longer.” Mark heard the clear voice through his hear: “No, don’t. Wait.” and with that he was dumbfounded.

Was he serious? What was Mark supposed to do now? If he backed away only a little, Jinyoung wouldn’t hesitate to shoot him. He furrowed his brows, when Jinyoung took his chance to fire a bullet, barely grazing Mark’s leg as he cursed, jumping to the side. He fired a shot back, aiming at the ground close to Jinyoung’s feet, making him stumble backwards.

Jinyoung’s legs finally gave in, gun falling from his hands as he used all of his strength to not meet the ground, to his surprise, arms caught him from behind, a firm chest steadying his back. His mind was dizzy, his body burning in pain, but he would recognize the other body in any state. Jinyoung’s own body went stiff, his moveable hand touching the ones around his torso, more holding him close than back, when he sucked in a sharp breath. The scent of someone, he was sure to never see or hear again. Because he had shot him with his own hands.

Mark was long forgotten, looking down at his leg to see some blood trickling down, angrily cursing under his breath, when he caught sight of his temporary boss, who had caught Jinyoung. He could see the man paling, even more than from his severe blood loss as if he had seen a ghost from the past. Well, that thought was more true than ever.

Jinyoung’s mind was roaring, his headache worse than ever before as he tried to keep his sanity. Impossible, impossible, impossible. It couldn’t be- A deep breath broke his trail of thoughts and he knew it was him, even before the next words were out: “Jinyoungie, I missed you” If his body was in unbearable pain before, it was nothing to the slicing pain in his brain, making him groan and fall unconscious in a blink. His mind blacked out from the stress and exhaustion, but mostly from shock. Jaebeom could hear Jackson’s steps as he hurried over to Mark’s side. The elder waved him away, repeating, that he was fine, when he walked over to Jaebeom.

The other was crouching down, moving the limp body to place it into his arms, carrying him, head falling to his chest. He could hear the rapid heartbeat, assuring him, that he was only unconscious and not dead as he stood up back again. Jinyoung had lost weight the past months making it too easy to carry him as Jaebeom looked into Jackson’s eyes, who sighed in relief: “Thank you, Hyung. Thank you for not killing him…” Jaebeom looked down at the pale face in his arms, jacket ruined by the blood, he was still losing, but only in dribbles now. “How could I?” His voice was barely a whisper as he pressed Jinyoung closer to himself, giving the other two orders to clean up and meet him at his residence as soon as they were done.

He had contacted Youngjae and BamBam before, telling them to be ready, when he stepped out and spotted an ambulance, walking towards it. BamBam was playing cards with Yugyeom, probably cheating with all the aces, he had in his hands. The youngest turned his head around, hand moving to his hip fluidly, until he saw Jaebeom, face relaxing instantly: “Hyung...I bought them here. Are you...who is that?"

Youngjae rounded the car from taking a nap in the front seat, when he saw Jaebeom approaching in the rear mirror. His face was solemn, telling Jaebeom to put the unconscious man down onto the stretcher, not asking any questions. It was one of the things he adored about the younger: as soon as he was faced with someone, who needed medical help, everything else was second priority. BamBam had put the cards away, gloves already on, when he turned to Jinyoung, letting out a whistle: “Damn, he is totally out. And all the blood...Did you beat him up?” 

Jaebeom clacked his tongue, angry chin visible: “No, of course not! Now get him stitched up. Move him as soon as possible, Mark and Jackson are still around and then all of you meet me at the residence.” He was about to turn around, Youngjae already cutting open Jinyoung’s shirt, when he stopped again: “Gyeom-ah, stay with them, don’t let him out of your sight. He might be unconscious, but he is...fierce. I trust you to protect Youngjae and BamBam, but don’t hurt him, if possible.” The younger furrowed his brows, watching Jinyoung sceptically, before he nodded: “Of course, Hyung. You can trust me.” With a last glance at the working duo and Jinyoung, Jaebeom left them to make some long needed calls.


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up from nightmares to nightmares.

Jinyoung awoke between soft sheets, pillows surrounding him as if to steady his sleeping stance. He blinked several times, the room wide and unfamiliar. It took him some seconds to remember what had happened. He had been in a stare down with Mark Tuan, his shot had missed him by mere centimeters, making him curse at the memory, but the other had not shot back. His mouth was tasting metallic as he reached for his throbbing head, throbbing, not hurting, which were sure signs of drugs in his system. He tried to reconnect everything, when it hit him like a train. His breath stopped some seconds, making his lungs squeeze up emptily. As if on cue, the machines surrounding him started beeping, signaling that something was wrong. It took less than a minute for two people to jump through the door, eyes widening, when they caught Jinyoung’s pale face.

  
  


The taller one stood aside, hand on his hips, where Jinyoung could see the outline of a gun, the other one rushed to his side, long legs and silver hair as he checked Jinyoung’s vitals. When he realized, what was wrong, he put a hand on Jinyoung’s chest, flat, ordering him: “Breathe! Take a breath or you will black out again. Come on, Jinyoung-sshi!” He yielded to the words, the slight pressure on his chest making him realize how much he needed the air. With a sharp intake, followed by several coughs, his face found its color back soon. Jinyoung’s eyes burned, tears at the corners as he stared into the young face above him. He reached out a hand, unsure if he was about to caress his cheek or choke the life out of him, when he heard the unmistakable click of a gun, followed by the tall boy by the door, looking just as young: “Touch him and I will make sure you die this time!” 

Jinyoung stopped his moving hand, clenching it, before it fell back onto the sheets. His eyes stayed on the boy as he opened his mouth to speak. His voice was hoarse from medication and being unused for too long. “I- W-where am I?” The door opened again as another person stepped in, he looked older than the other two, but still younger than Jinyoung, an authoritative aura surrounding him. His smile was warm and welcoming as he walked to Jinyoung’s side, pushing down the gun of the tall one with a frown as he passed by: “We don’t raise guns at our patients, Gyeom-ah.” Jinyoung closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, which did nothing to make him feel any better. “Jinyoung-sshi, my name is Choi Youngjae. BamBam here” he pointed at the silver-haired boy, who was checking the IV, that hung off Jinyoung’s hand “and I were the ones, who took care of you. I am delighted to see you awake, you have been out for a while now.”

“H- how long?” The man’s smile lost a little of its light. “Two weeks to be exact. We were worried about you.” Jinyoung shook his head, how was that possible? Two weeks? Who were these people? Why had they picked him up and treated a gun wound without asking questions? This definitely didn’t look like a hospital, more like an expensive suite. “Where am I?” He repeated his earlier question, eyes set dead on the man next to him, who smiled back, disarmingly: “Don’t worry, you are safe here. We are at the residence. Hyung told us to take care of you. He will surely be overjoyed to hear, that you are finally awake. I am going to-” Jinyoung wasn’t listening anymore, his mind rotating, hazy from all the fluids and medication running through his veins, but too clear, when one word fell: Hyung. The only word, his mind could make sense of, because there was this voice again, the velvety voice he had heard so many times before in so many situations and emotions. The voice-

_ “Jinyoungie, I missed you.” _

Jinyoung let out a pained scream, hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he tried to claw at his face to get rid of everything. Of his skin, his thoughts, the voice. Everything. Youngjae jumped into action right away, shoving a small towel into his mouth before Jinyoung could bite off his own tongue. His screams were muffled, but still as bone crushing. His wrists were grabbed tightly as he felt a sharp pain at the side of his neck. His mind was slipping just mere seconds later. Youngjae watched him for a while, before he let out a worried sigh: “I don’t know, if this was really the right decision...Hyung may have kept him alive, but he is so...broken.” BamBam leaned back putting the syringe aside, shaking his head “Surviving is always harder than just dying. Let’s give him some time.”


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaebeom is taking over.  
> Jinyoung is no damsel in distress.  
> Pride, stubbornness and stitches are the only thing keeping him together.  
> Oh, and fury. Betrayal burned deeper than hell.

Jaebeom had received a full report on the warehouse incident and everything else these past weeks, boringly detailed by all parties. He had tried to check up on Jinyoung more than once, but Youngjae had always given him the same reply: “Not yet, Hyung.” It was maddening to know, that he was the cause of all this pain Jinyoung was going through. Jackson was back, where he belonged, by Jaebeom’s side. He had made the longest report possible, trying to summarize the last six years without leaving anything out until he reached the incident two years ago, making Jaebeom blink at him in confusion: “What do you mean he didn’t really sleep since that night? Shooting someone was surely not out of the ordinary to a mafia boss like Jinyoung.”

Jackson sighed heavily: “Honestly, Hyung: You were the first person Jinyoung met outside of the whole dark stuff, outside of all that brutality. Yes, he approached you with ulterior motives, but you let him just because of the same reasons. You were both on the same page with the little difference, that Jinyoung didn’t know your plans...or your true identity. Call me crazy, but I have spent enough time by his side to tell the difference between a fake and a sincere smile. If he had ever been happy in his life it was in those 4 years.” Jaebeom swallowed the heavy feeling in his chest, he too had realized too late how far he had fallen with Jinyoung, how deep he had fallen for Jinyoung. Denying his own feelings to the point where he let the younger decide to shoot him or not.

Jaebeom thought, that Jinyoung’s decision would make his decision. Holding on or letting go of something they both didn’t know of as it had bloomed in the depths of their hearts, with bloody thorns. Both of them too stubborn to admit anything. “Also” Jaebeom’s eyes snapped up at Jackson’s hesitating tone “actually, you are the first one his conscious had considered dear even as he kept on denying it. You were the first one he ‘killed’ with his own hands, the shadows of that night haunting him to this day.” The elder leaned back at all the new information, too much to take at once. When had all of this turned into such a mess? All he ever wanted was to avenge his parents’ unrighteous death and get back, what he had lost long ago: peace. It was the moment, he had seen those eyes all those years ago in that dimly lit alley. Passion and intelligence hidden behind lies and a shy smile. The moment he had seen the face of that monster’s son.

\---------------------------------------------------- 

“Jinyoung-hyung, you shouldn’t move around yet! Hyung will kill me, if he finds you roaming around in this state.” Jinyoung ignored the way, Youngjae had started calling him Hyung casually since he had woken up some days ago. He had been on bed rest for 18 days now, the fever of the last three days simmering in his veins like a flame turned on low heat. Still, these people were strangers, people who would take advantage of him and even working for- Jaebeom. His mind had finally started to accept the fact, that the man he had purposefully shot, was still alive. Not just that, he had also been the one to take him and his organization down, bit by bit, he was sure of this now. He nearly laughed out loud at that. And here he thought there was another person out there, who planned and strategized as well as Lim Jaebeom. The one, who had used Jinyoung more than he had him.

How could he have ever thought, the other was trusting him at all? Someone he found in dark alley like a stray cat, when he was a formidable and sharp agent back then. But here he was, taken care of by Jaebeom’s people, like he belonged to them. The drugs were slowly wearing off, making Jinyoung more vulnerable to the pain, but his mind was clear for the first time in months. He wasn’t stupid to be childishly angry at the older for lying to him and using him. Hell, he had done exactly the same just with less success. The only difference was, that Jaebeom had not shot him or left him for dead, he had even gone out of his way to help the other. Saving Jinyoung’s life in the process. Why?

Jinyoung’s pride growled at the thought but he owed the man, no matter what. They were criminals by law, but there was a codex nonetheless. So, his current plan was to get out of this VIP hospital room to be less indebted, if possible and head to Jaebeom to return the favor or at least be polite enough to thank him and then leave. He had to take care of some things since he was down too many days. How were his men? Where was Jackson? Was he alive? Were they even looking for him or assuming he was dead for sure?

Jinyoung hissed at the pain in his shoulder, where the bullet had been lodged, while Youngjae was fussing around him looking at Yugyeom by the door, who kept watch silently, ready to pounce at Jinyoung at the slightest sign of a threat but not making any move to help. With enough effort to break out into a cold sweat, Jinyoung pushed Youngjae off of him to get to the door, stumbling down the hallway. The building was huge, indeed deserving the title of a residence as his eyes took his surroundings in. He looked down, seeing the spiral staircase showing him, that he was on the second floor.

  
  


In pain, but with a stubbornness not many could match, Jinyoung reached the handrail, leaning on it, he looked around at the several doors on the floor, making him groan. How was he supposed to find Jaebeom in this damn huge place? It would take him days in his current condition. “Jaebeom! Lim Jaebeom, get down here! I want to talk!” His voice got lower as the pain soared through his body, making him pant. To his surprise, several pairs of footsteps followed, getting closer as Jinyoung looked up. His hair was stuck to his forehead from all the exhaustion. He felt vulnerable, making him want to just jump over the handrail and put an end to his pathetic self.

“Jinyoung-ah.” The clarity was back with that endearment, Jinyoung’s chest hurting more than when BamBam had forced him to take a breath after he had unconsciously stopped. He fisted at the wide shirt Youngjae had made him wear since he wouldn’t let him run around in a thin cotton gown, trying to grasp the pain, when his eyes focused on the other two people, who flanked Jaebeom on either side: “Seun-ah…” He bit on his own tongue to stop any more words, when his brain finally started to work again. Jackson had been the closest to him, knowing everything, that was going around Jinyoung and all his plans in detail. Jackson, who hadn’t been at the warehouse to meet up. Jackson, who had lured him into a trap.

Jaebeom was one thing, Mark, who still looked angry another, but Jackson....Jackson had been his man, his confidant- a mole. Jinyoung’s eyes were burning with betrayal and hate as he wanted to jump at Jackson’s throat for a kill, which was near impossible in his current condition. Jaebeom seemed to understand the livid expression on his face, stopping Jackson of stepping any closer, who was about to help Jinyoung. “Don’t. He may still be hurt, but I swear he will rip your throat out right now, if you let him get close enough.” Jackson’s eyes widened, taking in Jinyoung fully, when he looked back at his former friend and boss. “Jinyoung, I-” The other was seething, growling back: “Shut up, traitor!” He took another step and felt his legs giving in.

Jinyoung could feel his temperature spiking up again by the inner turmoil, when arms grabbed him around his middle, stopping his fall. He was ready to lash out, when his body stopped moving the moment he looked up and right into small, but deep eyes. Twin moles over one of them, where Jinyoung’s hand moved up, fingers trembling as he touched them carefully. The familiarity made his heart seize in pain. He was real. He was alive. Before Jinyoung could do anything else, a single tear escaped his eye, trailing down his cheek. He could deny it all he wanted, but he had missed Jaebeom so much. The thought of not seeing him again leaving a hole in his core for years. Jaebeom’s eyes wavered as he watched the younger with too many emotions at once until he pulled him closer, chin placed on Jinyoung’s head as he took a shaky breath: “I missed you too.”

Jinyoung must have fallen unconscious, because the next time he opened his eyes, he was being carried around the huge residence, a steady heartbeat next to his ear. He looked up, the movement making Jaebeom look down, even if he didn’t stop walking. “Awake? You are really careless to walk around while having a fever. Youngjae injected you with some pain reliever, you should feel better by now.” In any other situation or condition, Jinyoung would have slapped or punched anyone carrying him around like he was weak and helpless but he was so utterly tired, that he let the elder for now. Jinyoung recognized the dull feeling in his brain from the said drugs, so he let his heavy head fall back to Jaebeom’s chest. It took him some moments before he opened his eyes again, looking around: “Where are we going? This is not the second floor.” Jaebeom hummed: “Correct, I had to fight off Youngjae and BamBam at once to get you away from them after your little stunt. We are going into my office. You wanted to talk, we will talk. We could wait of course, but I bet you have enough questions already.”

Jinyoung hummed in response: “Well, I would prefer not being drugged to get my thoughts together, but yeah. I have enough questions and it’s not the simple ‘In which area are we right now?’ ones, these will take a while to be answered.” The older didn’t bat an eye, answering with no visible hesitation: “South, a little farther from the rural area and the warehouse.” Jinyoung made sure to note it down in his head, when he nodded: “Good, I think the east is going crazy by now, with my people gone.” “It’s fine...I actually took your area over, expanding our area by a fourth.” Jinyoung’s eyes snapped open, his drugged mind clearer with effort: “So, it was actually you. Not bad, I should have actually expected it, if I wasn’t sure, that I had shot you two years ago.”

Jaebeom’s steps slowed down for a second, before he sighed: “Yeah, that too. We should really talk about that.” They came to a stop, Jinyoung not moving to open the door, leaving Jaebeom to grab him tighter with one arm as the other pressed the door open. Jinyoung squirmed, wanting to bring some distance between them: “Sorry, for carrying you. I know we are not really...anything right now. Still, it was one of the conditions Youngjae had, when I asked him to talk with you. You are not even allowed to walk around, according to him.” He stepped inside, looking around until he discovered the lounge near the coffee table, putting Jinyoung down on it as he walked over to the other side to take a seat. “So, you know I don’t like beating around, so please: ask anything you want and I will see, if I will answer it or not.

Jinyoung sighed at the thought, that he was once again holding the shorter stick, but he wasn’t expecting much, he had worked with even less in the past, so he just took his only chance. “So, first of all, who are you and what is your position?” Jaebeom blinked, brows furrowed in confusion: “I- My name and the one you know are the same. Lim Jaebeom. As for position...I am- was an actual member of the Special Forces you teared down nearly two years ago, but that’s not all of course. This will take a while, but let’s start at the beginning.”

Two hours later and Jaebeom was done with the most important details, he was ready to tell the other. He dodged some questions about his plans, answering the others as truthful as possible, when Jinyoung finally sighed, eyes heavy with sleep and exhaustion. Jaebeom moved around the little table between them, sitting down on the other end of the lounge seat, when Jinyoung moved his head into his direction, breaths evening out.

“So, my genitor actually did more damage to some than I thought, not surprising at all...I would be apologizing, if I felt even the slightest connection to him. Thanks for telling me though, this seemed personal. I like knowing things more than being kept in the dark, but we are far from done. There are so much more things to discuss, like Jackson...or my area, even if you claimed it as yours for now.” Jaebeom’s hand moved on its own accord after a long silence as he leaned over to brush some strands out of the other’s eyes. He thought Jinyoung had fallen asleep by now, when the younger sighed deeply, voice heavy with sleep: “Jaebeom-hyung.” The other waited, hand still moving on the younger's head softly. “Jinyoung-ah.” The answer was soft, nearly inaudible “I am glad you are not dead. Thank you for coming back.”

Jaebeom suppressed the urge to pull him towards his chest and just hug him, because he was being more honest than ever before, making Jaebeom's heart constrict with regret. He moved to pick Jinyoung up, whose steady breathing was calming this close as he had finally fallen asleep. Youngjae would kill him, if he left one of his patients to sleep on a couch in the middle of his cold office, so he carried him to the connected bedroom, Jaebeom barely used himself. He tucked the younger in, careful not to wake him up, sitting on the edge to watch his chest rise and fall in a slow pattern, a hand on his pale cheek. "Me too, Jinyoungie."


End file.
